Dead Heart of a Living Person
by darkangelyuna14
Summary: The twins had friends and were loved, until they turned into Noahs. They deceived their town and the people who lived there, when it happened. Dark/crackfic. R&R. Don't like, don't read.


**I don't know where this came from, really. But it's not like Water Balloons and Candles, cause this doesn't suck (I think), and I was not tired or bored when I made it.**

**I know, that Road's heart is beating, so the other hearts of the Noahs also are. But I made this in my way, and in my way, it's not like that. **

**This is kind of a dark crack fic, I think, cause there's a lot of death and pain etc. in, and it's... well, cracky (If that's even a word). There's also a few OC characters in, but it's overall it's about the twins past (again).**

* * *

"If you could ever chose a power, then what would it be?"

"Hmm… that was a tough one…"

The excited little child looked intensely at the twins. The raven haired touched his cheek in a thinkable way. His brother looked up in the sky while playing with the grass under him.

"Well, **I** would like to fly." The boy said.

"To fly?" the blond twin asked. "That sounds nice…"

"Don't be ridiculous, Jasdero." His brother said in a sarcastic tone. "Only birds and insects can fly."

His twin sighed. "I know." He said. "But still; it would be nice."

The raven haired looked at his friend, who in first place had asked the question. "Kaito, why do you even want to know it?"

"I dunno… it could just be fun to see the two of you with super powers."

Debitto crossed his arms. "Ridiculous…"

"Don't say that." Kaito looked at him. "We can always dream about it…"

Dreams weren't real. Everyone knew that, but still, Kaito always kept talking about it. He believed in dreams; he believed that dreams could become reality. Although they were nothing else, than imagination of the mind. Or, that was what the raven haired thought.

Jasdero interrupted them. "I know it!"

His twin made a little jump by his sudden interfere. "Huh? Know what?"

"I know what power we would have!"

Kaito moved nearer to the blond. "What is it?"

"Materialization!"

Debitto stared blankly at him. "Materia—what?"

"Materialization! To merge together into one person!"

"But we're twins." Debitto said with a sigh in his voice.

"Exactly!"

"Sounds cool." Said Kaito. "I wish I had a twin."

Jasdero looked at him in a questionably way.

"I'm actually jealous of you two. You always have each other, but I'm an only child."

Debitto mumbled something under his breathe, while lying down on the grass with his whole body this time.

"But I thought you had a sister?" Jasdero asked, while leaning closer to his twin.

The boy looked down on the ground, with sad eyes. "I had… but she died when I was two years old…she had a heart problem, and the doctors said they couldn't operate her, unless we gave a big amount of money. And unfortunately, we didn't have enough. She died a week after that."

No one said anything after that. They didn't feel like being in the mood for it now.

When somebody died, they couldn't return to life, afterwards. That was one of the first things you learned in the village. When somebody died, they would either come to heaven or hell. Kaito's sister had come to heaven, cause she had been a good person.

Bad persons came down to hell. When somebody had done an unforgivable thing, they came to hell; That was bad persons.

That was why there wasn't anyone, who ever did evil things in this little town. They didn't dare. They were afraid; afraid of getting punished by God himself. Because they knew, they would come to hell, if they did so.

Jasdero began to make a garland, by flowers and long straws. In some minutes, he was finished with it, and placed it on the head of his twin.

Debitto growled, but didn't do anything. He was too lazy to stop his giggling little brother.

Jasdero hummed, while fixing the last things on it.

Kaito sighed and lay down too. The fresh air pushed his hair gently back and forth. The orange strands of hair emerging with the red ones processed a perfect bright red colour. The freckles on his face got even clearer; when the light reflected his perfect build face.

"Hmm… materialization…" muttered Debitto, as he relaxed, while his brother fidgeted with the garland.

"Doesn't it sound cool?"

There was a long paused followed by thinkable sounds. "Well… I guess so."

Jasdero smiled with the almost angel-like expression. Debitto looked up on him, and a smile also took place on his little face.

"Debii-chan! Derooo-chan!" shouted a girl voice. Before the startled twins could do anything about it, a little girl on their age was hugging them. They had just sat up, until they were pushed back down on the grass again.

"Arisa! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Debitto, while trying to get the girl lose her grasp on him.

"I missed you, so I came to play with you." The girl answered, as she let go of the two breathed out boys.

The raven haired blushed. "M-Missed us?"

"Yes, and now we can plaaay~" said Arisa, as she leaned close to the confused Debitto. Jasdero kept a distance from her, for some reason.

"P-Play what?" asked Debitto, while trying to hide the blush on his face, with his hand.

"Kissing gaamee~" said the girl, while clamping her lips.

"Uh… no way." The boy answered, blankly.

The girl shook her head. "But we're going to get engaged when we grow up!" she said, sheepishly.

"A-All three?"

"Yes, you fool! And Kaito is going to be out priest!"

The boy, who hadn't said a word after the girl came, rose up from his relaxed position on the ground. "Priest?"

"Yes, and Dero-chan will be the one cooking food for us every evening."

Jasdero didn't know what else to do, so he turned around, hiding the incoming blush.

Arisa always had some crazy imaginations about the future, so this wasn't anything new. Though she had never talked about marriage or engagement before…

Her dark brown hair, sat up in braids, was moving every time she did something. The long hair also went down to the middle of her back.

Kaito laughed childishly, and Debitto muttered something. Jasdero was still looking in the opposite direction, but was hugged by Arisa once again when she saw it.

"Deeroo-chan! You're so adorable!"

"I-I am?"

"Yes you are! And cute!" Arisa said, playing with the words so she almost sang it.

Jasdero got squeezed tight by the girl, but a smile was formed on his lips. Debitto grinned, and Kaito laughed.

These children… they were best friends; unbreakable bonds, formed by their love for each other. They cared for each other, because they were friends.

This would be the perfect view on a nice friendship; A perfect view on a nice childhood.

…

But even dreams can be ruined too, right?

* * *

The long hair blew in every direction possible, as the hard wind came. He looked down on the mess he had made.

Dead bodies were lying everywhere. The corpses had been burned, tortured and mistreated.

"Materialization. Our power. When we think about the same, it turns to reality, right?"

Two voices spoke on the same time, but only one person could be seen; A boy with long blond hair. On top, a deep dark blue colour also showed.

He walked past them all, until he came to someone, he realized as a known one. "Kaito…" he whispered.

His eyes were wide, and his red hair hiding half of his face. There were holes in his stomach; from when they had pierced him with the hair. The blood was oozing out of the mess, which had before been a body.

The grey skin of the boy got a reddish colour, when the fire reflected it. He placed his hand on Kaito's chest.

"Your heart doesn't beat anymore." He said. "You're dead."

With that said, he pierced the boy once more, this time through his face.

Now, he had no face.

A smirk was placed on the person, talking as two. The smirk became bigger, as he kept piercing the boy, till there was nothing more than one big black and reddish mass on the ground.

He walked past the poor thing, and came to a person more. But this person… it was alive.

"Girl… human…" he said, as he walked closer to her. She had crumbled up against a corpse, which was apparently her mother.

She whimpered. "J-Jasdero… Debitto…"

"Name is Jasdebi, and I'm not the person you are mentioning. I am a Noah."

"N-Noah…" the girl whimpered again, as the tears began to welt down on her scratched cheek.

The girl's dark brown hair was mistreated. It was reddish now, because of the blood. The girl, Arisa, who had before been a friend of the twins, felt twisted now.

She had trusted them. This couldn't be true. They were not killers, bad people. Those, hated by god.

Almost as if reading her mind, Jasdebi spoke. "We are the true apostles of god. We have to get rid of all those filthy humans, who live in this world."

Arisa trembled even more, as the Noah came closer. He bowed down in front of her, and she cried as he looked at her.

For a moment, nothing else happened. They stared each other in the eyes. Arisa, crying, and Jasdebi; not showing any signs on pity.

He had killed all the other humans in this village, so why not also this girl.

"Arisa…"

Her eyes widened, not blinking. Blood sprayed out of her stomach and back. She closed her eyes slowly, before collapsing on the bloodstained ground.

Jasdebi pulled out the sharp hair, which had pierced the girl.

Again, he placed a hand on the human's chest, and spoke. "Your heart is not beating. You're dead." And once more, he kept piercing until there was nothing left but a poor mass of black and red dead corpse.

Jasdebi stood up, looking at his surroundings. Every single human in this village was dead now. There was fire and dead corpses lying around everywhere. A laugh escaped the Noah's lips. It became bigger and bigger, until he stopped. This sure was enjoyable. He had killed all the filthy humans; All of them.

There was not a single one back, in this God forsaken town.

A glimpse took place in the Noah's eye, as the fire reflected it. His other eye was hidden by the long hair.

He turned around and walked. Now, they would have nowhere to go at the time. But they knew what their future was. They were the true apostles of God, so they would have to get to the ark. The ark, where real apostles of God, belonged. That was going to be their home.

He stopped, and then placed a hand on his chest.

Nothing…

"My heart doesn't beat…" he whispered. "It stopped, when we became this…"

The fire surrounded him, but of course it could not do anything to him. Noah's are immortal; so they couldn't die, just because of some fire.

"My heart doesn't beat anymore…" he said quietly. "… Am I dead?"

* * *

**So... pretty much "cracky". I think I made this in about hald an hour, cause it didn't take a long time. **

**Hope you like it XD XD XD Review pleeezzzz, but NO FLAMES. **


End file.
